A Rose in Bloom
by tessa564
Summary: Set in the days of kings, lords, knights, and castles, Rosalie is the beautiful princess of the southern kingdom. She has no power when it comes to the man she will marry, but what happens when she knows the one she wants? Follow Rosalie through her adventure of love, loss, and family betrayal. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set way back in time with kings and lords and knights. I'm not putting an exact time period on it because really that isn't important as long as you know we definitely aren't in modern times. Swords, knights, horses, and women with no power are what we're looking at here. See you at the bottom!**

I smiled, walking through the courtyard, knowing that people were watching my every move. I nodded to the other noblemen and their ladies as I passed, but I didn't stop to speak with anyone. I wasn't out here for long talks and pleasantries; I simple wanted to enjoy the flowers just coming into bloom in the yards. I knew what the others thought as they looked at me because I thought it myself when I looked into a mirror. I looked like perfection walking through the gardens of the castle.

My hair was pinned half up, with golden curls falling down my back to mid-waist. I had silver clips in my hair and a very small silver tiara so anyone would know that this was my home they were in. My blue eyes sparkled, enhanced by the light blue color of my dress. The sleeves were sheer and went to my elbow since the weather was warming up, and the dress clung to my upper body as per my mother's orders. The bodice was tight and the top accentuated my full breasts for the men that I would be forced to meet with later today. The dress flowed out at my waist and hid my gorgeous silver shoes beneath. My feet would be hurting later, but that is the price of beauty I supposed.

I saw the gates open across the courtyard as a young man and his white horse entered into our castle walls. Another suitor that my father had invited, hoping to find someone that I would wed before much longer. Many men had been arriving lately, and every night I was forced to attend another meal with another suitor that only cared about my looks. It's what everyone knew me for, after all. Princess Rosalie Hale, the golden goddess of the south. I watched the man gallop past, and he lifted a hand in me in greeting. I gave him a small nod and he went on his way to greet my father.

I turned and continued through the garden. I smiled, seeing one of my ladies approaching me. "My dear, Isabella. Please tell me you've learned of something exciting in this dreadful place," I said as she reached my side, looping my arm through hers.

She laughed softly, stepping into pace beside me. "Well Rosalie, I learned that the stable boy is still watching you every time you go out for a ride on your horse. Apparently he pines for you," She told me with a giggle.

"Bella, you know better than to pick on the stable hands. He is surely just watching for his princess's safety as I ride." I knew the boy she spoke of. He came to our family at a young age when all of his household had been killed by thieves. Emmett was his name. He was large, even at the age of 10, and they put him in the stables to help with the horses. I met him once shortly after he arrived, and he was a shy boy. Always has been scared to look me in the eye, though I didn't know why. Unlike many in this castle, I wouldn't have scolded him or had him punished for any behaviors. If people would be nicer, I might actually have friends in this awful palace.

Bella lowered her voice as we walked. "The man you just saw come through the gate is Lord Royce King from the northern border. He traveled a long way to try and secure your hand. I have been speaking with others in the castle, and he doesn't have the best reputation with women. He has called on the church for divorce from two women on the grounds of adultery, and he was granted it. I don't know if it speaks on his character or theirs though."

I nodded slightly, knowing that Bella and I shouldn't be speaking of my suitors, but needing to know something before I walk in to someone I might marry. "Do try and find out more on that. I want to know whose fault that was. Be discreet though. I can't have my oldest and dearest friend getting reprimanded on my account."

Bella smiled at me, laying her hand on my arm, "My lovely, Rosalie. Don't you know that I'm always careful with these matters? I'll be back with you later this evening and let you know everything. Enjoy the roses; they are lovely in full bloom." I watched as Bella turned and headed down another path, knowing that she would have a lot of information for me later on. She was the best at finding out things of importance when I needed them.

I turned the corner and found my mother there, sitting on a bench by the roses. They were gorgeous in bloom, as Bella had told me, and I approached my mother.

She stood and linked arms with me, steering me back toward the castle. Her hand laying on my arm had a tight grip, and I knew what was about to come. "My lovely Rosalie. We need to discuss tonight, and you need to listen to your mother carefully." She paused and I remained silent, knowing that she didn't want to hear my voice now. "Lord Royce is here from the north. You _will_ be on your best behavior tonight. The north holds a large sway during wartime, and we could use those troops should anything happen in your father's holds. The Lord also has gold beyond even what we have here in our treasury, and he is willing to pay a large price for your beauty. This would be good for us, and you will be polite and perfect tonight. Do you understand?" She asked, stepping forward to lay a hand on my cheek. To anyone else, it would be a loving gesture, but I knew it was a warning above all else.

I nodded, lowering my head, "Yes, my queen." She smiled, raising my head before walking back toward the castle. I could feel the ghost of that hand on my cheek, and I put the smile back on my face before following her. When you live in a castle, you are always on display. That was the first lesson my mother ever taught me.

Bella didn't get back to me before the celebration, and I can only assume it was because of her husband. Edward led the majority of my father's troops and had chosen my best lady, Isabella, to be his bride last year. He treated her very well though he was gone a majority of the year. My mother disliked how I allowed Bella any time with him that she desired, but she was my friend above all else, and I wanted her to see the man she loved whenever she could.

I sat beside my older brother and smiled, acting exactly the way mother expected me to. I knew she would have an eye on me all night to make sure that I didn't mess this up. My brother, Jasper, leaned closer to me and put his hand on the arm of my chair. "You alright, Rosie? You're tense."

I smiled at the nickname my brother always had for me and nodded to him, "I'm perfectly fine, Jasper. Mother came to the gardens this morning to greet me and remind me of my place this evening. So gracious of her."

Jasper sat back in his seat, understanding my words. I saw his hand tighten on his chair and I reached over, placing my hand on his. "I'll be okay. I promise, Jasper. I'm not going to do anything to anger mother or father."

Jasper patted my hand and stood up to dance. He would be expected to move throughout the room and dance with all of the eligible women here tonight, while I would only be asked by one, Lord Royce. I smiled genuinely as I watched Jasper dancing with the ladies in our court. He was loved by everyone in the castle, but I knew that he only had eyes for one woman, Princess Alice of the Bran Isles. The Brandon holdings were not large, but father had listening to the resources that could be gained through a marriage between Jasper and Alice. I knew that Jasper worked to secure that marriage, and Alice would be thrilled for it be finalized. Jasper and Alice had met when they were young, and had been pushing to marry each other ever since then.

I was broken out of my musings by a hand laid in front of me. I looked up to find Lord Royce there, asking me to dance. I smiled and slipped my hand into his, allowing him to pull me up and onto the dance floor with the other nobility. We slid easily into the dance with everyone else, I was pleased to find that he wasn't a bad dancer.

I glanced up to his face only to find his eyes were locked on my breasts shown from my low-cut bodice. I cleared my throat slightly and his eyes slid up to meet mine. Lord Royce smiled, "My apologies, princess. Your beauty astounds me."

I smiled, grimacing on the inside, "No apologies needed, Lord Royce. I thank you for the compliment."

"You're most welcome. Please, no need for such formalities between us. You may call me Royce," he told me with a tight smile.

"Then I insist that you call me Rosalie." Royce nodded at my words and he spun me around the dance floor like he had been trained in dance his whole life. We made small talk of court holdings and interests that could be found in the north among the snow and colder weather. The more he spoke of it, the less I wanted for this to be the man I would be forced to marry. After several dances, I was relieved to be allowed to escape the dance floor and this man. I reached my seat and found Jasper already there, taking a breather from dancing.

I leaned close to him and spoke softly and quickly, "Jasper I need to get away. Please if mother asks, cover for me. I just need some air if I'm going to be forced to marry that man. I'll be back shortly."

Jasper nodded, knowing where I would be going, and motioned to the east door where mother would likely not see me leave through the group of people standing in the way. I subtly made my way across the room and out the door, sighing when I felt the night air hitting my too warm skin. I took off my shoes, carrying them in one hand as I picked up my dress in the other. Watching the stars, I followed the path toward the stables.

I walked in and placed my shoes on a wooden crate to keep the dirt off and sat down, already feeling the tears about to fall. I heard the footsteps approaching behind me, and I knew who it would be. I felt the large hands wrap around my shoulders and the lips placing a soft kiss on the skin where my neck and shoulder met. I placed my hand over his and leaned into the touch, closing my eyes.

I turned toward him and ran a hand through his hair, memorizing everything about his face. I smiled, finding his eyes on my face and not on my breasts like many others would have been. "I don't want to marry him. I don't want to leave here, leave you."

He pulled me in close and I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing that I would need to leave soon or mother would get suspicious. "My lovely Rose. You've already stalled these marriages too long. We both knew this was going to come sooner or later." He pulled back to look in my eyes, wiping away the tears about to fall over. "I'm just happy that I got to know you and know what love is. You might even be happy there with him."

I shook my head, not wanting him to let me go. "I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up everything for you."

He shook his head sadly, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Rosalie, I would run away with you and we would make our own world. We could do it, I know that we could. But we both know that your father would search the ends of the world to get you back, and everyone knows of your beauty and looks. We wouldn't make it far before they found you, and I can't even think about the pain that it would cause you when they did."

I pulled him in close, knowing that he was right. I put my lips close to his ear and spoke softly, "People see you watching me when I go for rides. You need to hide it, my love. I don't want anyone suspicious of you. You know how father is when he thinks anyone has gotten too close. I've wanted it to be you since that day the 10-year-old boy stumbled into our courtyard, crying and asking for a home. You have always been the bravest man in my world, and I wish it could be us. The home, the life, the children. Everything. Maybe in another life, we will do it. I love you more than anything in this world, Emmett."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and stood before I could change my mind. I slipped my shoes back on and fixed my hair before walking back toward the castle. I knew what needed to be done now, and I wouldn't let them know that Emmett had anything to do with it. I held my head high and walked back into the hall. For tonight, I would smile and dance and be perfect for Lord Royce. Tomorrow, I would speak with Bella and put everything in motion. Tomorrow, I would begin my escape from this hell.

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Also, go check out my first fic, All Coming Back to Me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

I slid on my shoes as I heard the soft knocking on my bedroom door. I opened it to find Bella on the other side. She laid her hand on her stomach, taking in a large breath as I greeted her. "My word, Bella. What made you rush over so quickly?"

She gave me a small smile and shook her head as I motioned her in, "No, my lady. Your mother stopped me in the hallway and told me to bring you to her chambers. She sent me urgently, and you know how your mother can be. She seemed in a pleasant mood today though."

I sighed, stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me. Bella fell into step with me. "Did she say anything about why I was needed so urgently?"

"She just sent me for you. Your mother doesn't tell me much of why."

I nodded and we walked down the hall in silence. Our shoes clicked on the floor and I felt the fabric of my skirts brushing against me with every step. "I didn't see you again yesterday evening, Bella. I'm assuming that means Captain Edward is home from the station?"

Bella gave me a smile and nodded, "He returned a day earlier than expected. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't come to greet you at the celebration, but I didn't have any news for you. I couldn't get anything from the members present at court."

"Not to worry, Bella. I wasn't asking out of anger. I hope Edward is well after the travel?"

Bella nodded and we continued walking. As we reached my mother's chambers, I dismissed Bella and told her that I wished to speak with her later about which gown to wear tomorrow for the ball to be held in Lord Royce's honor. Bella nodded, knowing that we wouldn't be speaking of dresses, and headed down an adjoining hallway. I tapped on my mother's door and heard her quiet voice allowing my entrance.

"Mother? You wanted to see me?" I called, stepping into her sitting room of her chambers.

She came into the room and smiled, pleased to see me after my performance last night, "My darling, Rosalie. You were wonderful last night. Lord Royce has upped the gold offer for your hand, and your father is meeting with the members of court to discuss it now. Darling, I feel that you will finally have a husband soon."

I smiled and took a seat. "I'm glad to have pleased you, my queen."

My mother scoffed and I looked up quickly to find her in front of me. "Rosalie, you have far from pleased me. You did the minimum of what was expected from you last night. Don't think that I was unaware of your absence for a period last night."

I looked down at the floor, folding my hands in my lap. I held my breath, afraid of why I was really called to her chambers. "My queen, please forgive me. I simply wanted a breath of air."

I heard the sound of her hand hitting my cheek before I felt it. I lifted my hand, resting it where she slapped me. The skin was hot to the touch, but my mother knew better than to hit hard enough to leave much of a mark. It would be too much of a scandal for others to know that their perfect princess was being hit behind closed doors.

My mother tied a scarf over my head to hide the redness of my cheek. She motioned for me to stand, and I did so without saying a word. "Go back to your chambers, Rosalie. Take Bella for a ride this afternoon and wear the green day outfit that shows off your assets in case the lord decides to join you. I want you in the ruby gown for the ball. You know how much better that one makes you look, and I will tell the women how much to tighten the corset." My mother finished speaking and left the room without another word.

I turned and went back to my room, not speaking to anyone else except a single errand boy that would summon Bella for me. I was tired of living in this hell.

Bella and I walked to the stables to get our horses. I had on the green outfit that my mother ordered me wear in case she checked up to make sure I listened to her commands. Bella went to the other side of the stable to get her horse, while I waited for mine to brought out. My horse, Cala, was a gorgeous white mare bought for me by my father. I froze for just a moment when my normal stablehand did not appear with Cala, but instead found Emmett bringing my horse for me.

When he got close, I gave him a small smile and muttered as he checked the reins again. "What are you doing?"

Emmett went through the motions to show my horse was secure as he muttered back to me, "Your stablehand is sick. They told me to bring Cala out."

I nodded in gratitude before Emmett assisted me onto my horse. I allowed my hand to slowly brush his as he stepped back from the horse. He didn't give another look as he walked back into the stable, and I found Bella coming around the side on her horse. I gave her a smile and we fell into step together, heading out for the trail that we always took.

Bella and I rode in silence, enjoying the nice spring day with flowers and small animals surrounding our riding path. When we reached a small clearing, Bella and I got off of our horses, letting them drink from a nearby stream. I caught her hand and looked around us quickly, "I need to speak with you, Bella."

She looked at me cautiously and nodded in understanding, "There's a blanket in my bag, Rosalie. If you would like, spread it out and I'll take a quick look around the clearing, but I believe that we are alone."

I nodded at her words and went to spread the blanket. I watched Bella move, looking like nothing but my friend enjoying the plants around us. She came back within a few moments and took her seat beside me. "Is everything okay, princess? I noticed your cheek after you returned from seeing your mother."

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure you did, but that's not what I need to talk to you about. What I tell you cannot ever be repeated, Bella."

She nodded, glancing around us one more time. "You know I wouldn't repeat anything you say, Rosalie. I'm your confidant completely."

I smiled at her trust in me and lowered my voice further. "I will not be marrying Lord Royce. I am going to leave this place and change my name. The stablehand that you mentioned yesterday, his name is Emmett. I love him, Bella."

Bella's face went white as she listened to me, and she grabbed my hand tightly, "Rosalie, you cannot be serious. Your father would kill him."

I nodded, placing my hand over hers. "I know. And he knows. That's why you must never speak of it. I'm going to leave and he will be here. He doesn't know that I'm going because he would try and come too. I'm going to take Cala tomorrow night, after the ball and head east. There are many small villages there where with shorter hair and simple clothing, I could be anyone. Once father has looked and come up short, I will call for Emmett if he still wishes to have me without the gold and finery. He will be able to join me and father won't suspect a thing."

Bella listened to my words and let out a sigh after a moment. "And what of myself, princess?"

"My lovely friend, you have your husband. Nobody would suspect that you knew a thing. Edward will be home for a little while, and you will have him here to protect you should anyone try and bring you into it. Edward wouldn't let anything harm you. As for the ball, you and Edward will attend. You must be where others see the two of you. You will stay and dance together until the last song, where you will retire to your chambers and enjoy being married."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she listened to me, "And I'll never see you again?"

I shook my head, "I'm afraid not. But we will have the memories of the great friendship we share, and that will be enough to make me smile for my lifetime."

Bella threw her arms around my neck in a hug and whispered into my ear, "You are going to make it, Rosalie. And I know that he will come to you when you call for him. I will watch for him in your absence and make sure no harm befalls him."

Bella and I returned to the castle grounds later on, in much happier moods than before. I knew that she would keep my secret and help in any way I needed her to. She gave me a smile before leaving to take her horse in.

Emmett appeared at the door of the stable and came over to assist me down from Cala. I usually hated that they helped us down, but I couldn't deny loving Emmett's hands being the ones on my waist. I braced my hands on his upper arms as he lowered me to the ground and felt his muscles moving under his shirtsleeve. He set me on the ground and stepped away, taking Cala's reins as he did.

I nodded and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to serve, my princess," Emmett said with a smile before turning toward the stable. My heart always fluttered at his smile, and I hoped that he would forgive me for going forward without him. I truly hoped that he would come in a couple months when I called for him.

Bella came around the side and looped her arm through mine, leading me for the castle. She leaned in close, lowering her voice, "Rosalie, I'm going to cover for you tonight, if you wish. You will be away for months without seeing him. Come here late tonight and see him one last time before you go."

I nodded, thrilled that she would do that for me. It's something I wouldn't have asked of her, but happy that it was offered. Bella and I returned to the castle and I called for a bath to be run as Bella went off in search of her husband.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, but I didn't have to see Royce at all, so I didn't mind the boredom. Bella spent the afternoon with Edward, and I was glad to know that she was so happy with him. I wouldn't be leaving her alone when I went. I dozed off at some point on my bed, and fell someone shaking my shoulder in the darkness of the night. I sat up and found Bella perched on the side of my bed.

"Get up, Rosalie. Emmett is waiting for you. Edward and I are going to be absent for a stroll along the river's edge, you know how I love the stars. Emmett is at our home, and you are welcome there with him. Everything is laid out near the fireplace for the two of you. Enjoy your time along. Edward and I like being outside, so we might be awhile." Bella said with a giggle.

I gasped and laughed, "Isabella, that's naughty. Thank you, my friend." I threw on some dark, simple clothes and carefully made my way out of the castle toward Bella and Edward's small cabin.

I knocked on the door softly, and it opened quickly. I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me in before swiftly shutting the door. Lips caught mine in a strong kiss and I wrapped my hands around his neck. Emmett pulled back and laid his hand on my face, "My Rose."

I smiled at his name for me and pulled him in for another kiss. "We have some time tonight, Emmett." I ran my hands along his arms and felt his hands at my waist. I looked up and found his eyes looking into mine. "Make me yours before they take me away, Emmett."

Emmett's eyes glazed over and he pulled me into a hungry kiss. When we broke apart, he laid his forehead against my own, "Rose, we shouldn't if someone knew-"

"Nobody will know except for you and I," I told him, cutting off his rebuttal. "I want for you to be the first man I'm with, Emmett. I want it to be something special with someone I love."

Emmett pulled me into a kiss and lifted me up, moving me toward the blankets laid in front of the fireplace. He laid me down and I pulled him closer, wanting to feel him pressed against me. His hand reached up to untie the laces on the front of my dress, and I pulled his shirt up and off of him. Emmett sat up to remove it, and my eyes glazed over at the sight of him. Hard labor at the castle made his muscles so defined, and I ran my hand down his torso. Emmett shuttered at my touch and leaned down to pull me into a kiss.

His hands made quick work of my laces, and my dress fell open to his gaze. He sat me up to remove the fabric, and I lifted my arms to cover myself, embarrassed by how he stared at me. Emmett's hands grabbed my wrists and he gently removed my hands from covering myself. "Don't ever cover your body from me, Rose. You're stunning."

I blushed and felt myself become wet between my legs at his words. Emmett removed the rest of my clothing and I tugged at the band of his pants. He stood to remove them, and my eyes widened at the size of him. I looked from his hardened length to the smirk on his face, "Is it going to hurt, Em?"

Emmett laid down beside me and placed kisses along my neck, "I'm going to be careful with you, my rose." His hand traced circles on my inner thigh, and I opened my legs to his touch. Emmett rolled over on top of me as his finger traced a line through my wetness.

I moaned at the feeling and arched my back as one of his fingers slid into me. Emmett's mouth caught mine in a passionate kiss as his finger moved in and out of my body. I could feel his hardness against my leg, and I bucked as he added another finger, kissing down my body. Emmett's lips caught one of my nipples and he sucked on it, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers did wonderful things to my body. He added one more and I moaned his name, and he breathed hard against my breast. His fingers moved faster and harder and I felt my body tensing around them. His lips at my ear nibbled and whispered, "Gorgeous, Rose. You're so perfect. You're mine, no matter what. You are mine."

I felt myself come apart at his words, and his name fell from my lips. He removed his fingers as I took deep breaths, and before long I felt his hardness at my opening. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love there. I knew he wouldn't hurt me as I spread my legs wide for him to enter me. Emmett pushed forward slowly and I breathed to keep myself focused on how good it felt and not the tinge of pain at being spread so fully.

Emmett captured my lips in a kiss and he slowed worked his way in and out until his whole length was inside of me. I moan loudly at the feeling and Emmett began moving, biting my neck. My arms wrapped around him, back arching in pleasure that he brought to me. Emmett's mouth was everywhere, kissing and sucking on me. My nails scraped his back, and he moaned my name. I felt myself come apart at the sound and Emmett followed soon after, releasing himself inside of me. We curled up on the floor together, his arms tight around me.

I felt Emmett's lips at my ear, whispering promised of life and love together that I hoped more than anything would become a reality.

 **Please review! I love hearing from readers! Also, I'm taking beta reading requests right now, if anyone is looking for a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone keeping up with this story! Please review and let me know what you think. I absolutely love reviews, and I try to respond to those that leave them.**

I awoke the next morning with a slight pain between my legs. Emmett and I enjoyed each others' bodies before Bella and Edward returned from their walk. I smiled to myself, remembering the words he spoke before we left each other. He proclaimed his love of me and that he would do anything in his power to be with me, if only it would make a difference. I had kissed him one last time, putting all of my feeling into it, before leaving him behind at the stables.

The soft tapping on my door alerted me to the time of day. I got out of bed and drew back the drapes, seeing the sun already high in the sky. "Come in," I called to the servants that would assist me in dressing.

Two young girls walked in, followed by my mother with the usual scowl on her face. Behind her came another young girl, carrying the blood red dress that my mother demanded I wear tonight for Lord Royce. "Set it down and leave us be. When I depart, you may help her dress," she demanded, pointing to the door.

I turned to her, waiting to hear what I had done wrong this time. Surely she couldn't know that I was out of the castle last night. She sat down on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. I cautiously walked over to her and took a seat.

A smile shone on my mother's face as she looked over me. "You have made your family proud, Rosalie. Lord Royce King has given his official offering to have your hand in marriage and the council has accepted. You will leave tonight after the ball and travel to the north with him and his men, where you will live until the date is set for the wedding. Better to get you acquainted with their court workings now."

My face turned white at her words, knowing this could possibly ruin everything that I had set out for myself. "Mother," I began carefully, "Doesn't the council usually take longer to ponder these offerings before deciding a spouse for the royal family?"

"Rosalie, you will not question this match," my mother stated firmly. "Lord Royce has made a very generous offer for your hand, and it will be good for the kingdom your father has built. We need the armies and we need the gold."

I nodded, lowering my head. Once the council has spoken, there will be no changing their word. My mother walked out without another sound, and soon the girls came in to assist me in dressing. The ball would begin shortly after I was dressed, and I would be out of options. I was going to be shipped off to the north.

The girls left after putting the final touches on my hair and gown. I turned to the mirror and looked at what his money would be buying him. My hair was put up completely, with small pieces framing my face. The slight curl of my hair was pinned up with small silver flowers, roses as a gift from my brother for being married. My lips had been painted red from the plants and berries used by some women to enhance their appearance, and they now matched the red of my gown. The bodice was cut low, showing up much of my ample breasts, and pulled tight enough to have even more spilling over the edge of the gown. The skirts flowed out and covered my silver shoes. I had my small tiara placed atop the pile of curls, and a lovely silver bracelet on my left arm, given to me as a gift from Bella.

I heard the knock on my door and saw it opening before I could speak. I smiled and turned toward my visitor, "They do say speak of the devil and he might appear."

Bella laughed and walked toward me. "My goodness, just look at you, Rosalie. You're stunning."

I smiled, looking back toward my reflection. "You've heard the news; I'm assuming?"

"I've heard that the marriage has been agreed upon and you're to leave tonight, after the ball. It's wonderful, my princess." Bella said with a smile and leaned in close, pretending to fix a stray hair, "Speak carefully, princess. Men are standing just outside the door that report back to Lord Royce. This is the first that I've seen them stationed there."

She stepped back and I clasped her hand, "Thank you, Lady Bella. I appreciate the kindness in your gift."

Bella nodded, looking toward my wrist with a smile. "I'm glad that you approve, princess. Shall we be on our way to the ball, now?"

I nodded, walking out of my chambers with Bella. My mind raced as we walked, and I tried everything to find another way out of this hell that was my life. As we reached the doors, Bella leaned in close to my ear. "Rosalie, listen close. Emmett was moved us from the stables into the hall for extra security tonight. He is by the western door that leads to the kitchens. I happened by him earlier and warned him to be careful with his looks. Don't make a scene and don't let anyone know." Bella placed a kiss on my cheek and walked through the door.

I walked up the stairs to my seat, smiling back at my mother's small nod. Jasper gave my hand a squeeze as I sat beside him and he leaned over, "Congratulations, my dearest sister. I promise, it's going to all turn out okay."

I nodded at his kind words and bit my tongue. It would do me no good to argue with my brother right now. Music began and couples moved onto the floor. I saw Edward, captain of the guard, sweep Bella onto the floor in her midnight blue gown. I knew she would follow my orders, even if the plan would never work now. She smiled, looking into his eyes, and my heart ached seeing how happy the two of them were together. I could've truly had everything with Emmett, but now I doubt that I would ever have the chance to know.

I saw Lord Royce approaching, and I plastered a smile onto my face. "My princess," he said, extending a hand, "Would you honor me with a dance?"

I smiled, placing my hand into his, "Of course, my lord." I stood, walking beside him onto the dance floor.

People moved back to ensure that we had enough room, and Royce pulled me into a perfect position to begin the next dance. "You look lovely tonight. Red is most definitely a color well fit for your complexion." I looked and found Royce's eyes once again on the swell of my breasts instead of my face.

I thanked him and continued dancing, knowing this would be my life from now on. After a couple dances, Royce's face came closer to my ear and he whispered soft and quick. "You are such a gorgeous fool to think that I wouldn't have men following you before we were to be wed. I know that you ran from the castle late during the night and fucked some Emmett in a nearby cabin while the owners were away."

My eyes darted up to meet his and my face grew pale. I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off quickly. "You will close those delectable lips and do as I say. Nobody will know about this incident, but you will marry me and travel north without complications. You will be my pretty bride and bear me many sons. If you do not please me, any Emmett to be found in this kingdom will be killed for treason to the crown and endangerment of the princess."

I closed my lips, and looked the floor as I nodded in agreement with his words. He continued spinning me around the dance floor, and the smile appeared back on his face. The look in his eyes ordered me to smile and look happy, which I did quickly. I had to get word to Bella before I departed so she could help do something in regards to Emmett. He had to be warned because I know how courts and lords work. Emmett would be murdered quickly and painfully if anyone knew that it was him.

 **Bella POV**

I laughed, laying my hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'm exhausted, my love. Can we rest for but a moment?"

"Anything you wish, Bella." Edward took my hand and led me to our table.

I smiled, cherishing these moments with him. Some threats have been coming from the central colonies, and Edward has been gone more often than not to see that there is no kind of rebellion looming. I smiled, listening to his stories of a traveling merchant that tried to sell him river water as a cure for any illness. Edward stopped his story and lowered his head in greeting.

I looked up and found Rosalie standing before us. I lowered my head, "My princess, is there something you need from me?"

Rosalie smiled at us, "Captain, I hope that you will not mind if I borrow your wife for a few moments?"

Edward nodded and kissed the back of my hand before releasing it. "Anything for you, princess."

I stood up and linked arms with Rosalie as we headed toward a vacant wall. The whole table must have been dancing or off with lovers, and Rosalie knew that would be the best place to talk to me.

Rosalie lowered her voice and spoke to me quickly, looking around the room cautiously. "Royce knows about Emmett. He's had men following me, and he knows that I was in someone's home last night with a man named Emmett, though he doesn't know who Emmett actually is. That's why everything was put into motion so quickly and why I must leave with him tonight." Rosalie paused for a moment and turned to look me in the eye. "You are my lady, and it has been your job to serve me from the time we were nothing but young, foolish girls. My last request to you is one that I do not require you to follow. You are allowed to tell me no."

My jaw dropped at her words, knowing that it must be something with severe consequences for me to have the option of declining her orders. "My princess, my friend, I will do whatever it is you ask of me."

Rosalie nodded once, smiling at me sadly. "If Royce were to find out who Emmett is, he would be tortured. You know that as I do. I need for you to go to him and tell him that I've demanded he change his name. Something common and bland. Convince Edward to have Emmett join the ranks. He will be sent out to the borders once he learns to fight, but things are to remain calm for awhile yet, and hopefully I'll have something figured out by then."

I looked from Rosalie toward Edward, sitting alone at the table and smiling at something a friend had said to him. "That would be my husband's head if someone found out, Rosalie," I told her quietly.

"I know, Bella," she admitted. "That's why I told you that you could tell me no. It would also be yours if it came around that far."

I looked up at her quickly, "If he dies, I'll wish for them to kill me as well. My life without Edward is nothing. But he could live long after I was gone should anything happen. I'll go to Emmett at the least and have him go by a different name. If Edward won't agree, I'll call on favors in other sections of the castle and he will be placed in another job."

Rosalie smiled at my words and pulled me into a hug. "You are the sister that I always wanted, Bella."

"Stay strong, my princess. I know that you will come through this like you do everything else."

After the ball ended, Rosalie and Lord Royce were sent off in a grand carriage destined for the north. Rosalie smiled, but I could see the fear and uncertainty lingering in her eyes. The court gathered in the doorway to way goodbye to the couple, and I could feel Edward close behind me on the steps.

I turned as everyone began to go back inside and laid my hand on his arm, "Edward. I'm going to visit the gardens for a moment before I return to the house, if you wouldn't mind?"

He smiled, lifting my hand to place a light kiss atop it. "Of course, my bride. Take your time and I will see you back home. I know it's hard for you to watch your friend leave."

I nodded and watched him walk back inside the castle doors. I turned quickly and made my way to the stables where I quickly found Emmett moving crates inside so they wouldn't be ruined by the morning dew. I walked past him, motioning for him to follow silently. We got to the back door, and I turned to him. "We don't have much time so listen close. Lord Royce knew that the princess was with a man named Emmett last night, but he doesn't know who you are. He is gone, but left orders with men loyal to him to track you down. Princess Rosalie ordered that you change your name. Something simple, like Andrew would be a good choice. In a couple days, one of two things will happen, and it must occur quickly and quietly. First, the best option, is that Captain Edward will come to you, Andrew, and welcome you to join the ranks of the king's military, which you will graciously accept. Second, I will return here and you will begin reporting to a different area of the castle as someone else's apprentice."

Emmett listened to every word, nodding along with me. He opened his mouth to speak, but footsteps sounded outside the stable. Emmett motioned to a side door, and I slipped through quickly. I heard drunken men laughing as I hurried my pace down the path to my home. I saw the lights on as I got closer and smiled, knowing that for tonight at least, I would get to be with my husband.

 **Please review! I really want to know what everyone is thinking about this one. I'm pretty excited to keep going here because it just popped into my head and I had to get it down. From here on out, I don't have much of a plan except for the end goal of the fic. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. There is a rape scene at the end of this chapter, just be aware of that.**

It's been months since I've come to live Lord Royce, and I'm still waiting on the finalized marriage arrangements. Royce has been off attending to his armies and not present in his castle in the north, so I've been trapped here to fend for myself. He is to be returning soon, and I dread every day that draws nearer to his return. I've fallen in a sort of pattern from day to day that is hopelessly boring., but it gives my mind time to wonder as I begin to find a way to escape and send word back home.

I listened to my heels clicking on the solid floor, and I felt the warm layers brushing my legs as I walked through the halls. It was much colder than I'm used to in the north, and I always find myself with far more layers than anyone should truly need. I smiled and nodded to those I passed in the hall, working for favor with the nobility residing in the castle for the time. They would mostly disperse when Royce came back, for he apparently does not like others staying within his castle walls.

My ladies in this court were no Isabella, though I couldn't have asked her to join me while her husband stayed behind. She wrote to me sometimes, but with a winter coming, I knew that letters would become fewer and fewer until spring rolled back around. I turned a corner and found myself nearing the kitchens. I paused for a moment, unsure of where I was going because I didn't realize that I had gotten this far into the castle. I heard a young girl's scream from my right, followed by the laughter of men and I turned to follow the sound.

I walked down the long hall, but nobody seemed to find the screaming to be strange. I quickened my steps when I heard a cry before a resounding slap followed. The men laughed again as I turned the corner. A young girl with black hair was on the ground, hand pressed to her cheek. Tears streamed down her face as three guards stood over her, laughing at the sight.

I paused and stared at the men, "What is the meaning of this?"

The guards turned to face me. "Just introducing the new prisoner into life of a castle whore, lady."

My eyes widened at their words and I straightened under their gaze. "Have you any idea who you're speaking to? I am your princess, Rosalie, and soon to be Lady of the North."

The guards smirked at my announcement. "You think you have authority over us, heh? We answer to Lord Royce King."

"Above all, you will answer to King Hale. My father. I have far more jurisdiction over this barren land than any lord, and you would do well to remember that before your heads end up on one of my platters."

The men straightened and kept their mouths shut. I looked back down the young girl and held my hand out to her. "Come here, girl. Let me see your face." I told her gently, not wanting to frighten her any more.

The girl walked over to me and I lowered her hand from her face, a dark bruise already forming from where she was hit. I looked up to the men and hardened my glare. "Who did this to her? And for what reason other than trying to feel powerful when you're nothing in this world? Hmm?" The men kept quiet and I raised my voice at their silence. "Either tell me who laid a hand on this girl or the three of you will be the next prisoners sent to the whore house. We all know that some men prefer roughing up boys instead of girls."

Two of the guards looked to the third and he stepped forward. "I hit her."

I stepped closer to the guard and put myself between him and the girl. "Should I see you raise another hand against a woman, you will lose that hand. And possibly something that's a little more valuable to swine like yourself. This girl is under my watch now, and you will not touch a hair on her head without repercussions." I turned, putting my arm around the girl and made my way back to my rooms, feeling my hands shaking at the confrontation.

I looked the girl's cheek over once we were back in my chambers and sighed. "What is your name and where did you come from?"

"I'm Alice from the Brandon farm west of here. The men took over my father's lands feed the troops as they passed through. They brought me back here when my father tried to send me away before they arrived." Alice's voice was soft and shaking.

I raised her face to look at me and I gave her a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, dear. Neither will those men."

She looked back to the floor. "Thank you, princess. I will forever be in your debt."

"Would you like to be one of my ladies? I am in need of someone here that will serve me well."

Alice looked up to me quickly and blushed, "Princess, I am no noble lady. I am but a farm girl."

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "All the better! You are from here and can help me as I helped you. I do not need more noble women under my feet trying to gain favor with myself or Lord Royce. You are a hard working girl, I can see that in your hands." I looked over her damaged nails and then met her eyes again. "I need to know that I can trust you and you will serve only me."

Alice nodded at my words and smiled, "I would only serve you, princess. You need only command and I will follow."

I smiled and motioned to one of the young girls in my room. "Take Lady Alice and draw a warm bath for her. Get her cleaned up and fashioned with new clothes. Put her in the extra room that was emptied for my arrival."

The girls nodded and ushered Alice out of my chambers. I might not have Bella with me, but this little bird might be my ticket to get out of this hell. I walked over to my desk and found a letter there with my family's seal on it. My name was scrawled on the front by mother's hand and I sighed, dreading to know the contents of the paper. I opened the seal and read.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Everything has been finalized for your marriage to Lord Royce. When he returns, you two will be wed. You will not embarrass your family. I hope the north is treating you well. I do not want to hear any talk to issues that might threaten this alliance. Do not forget things you have been taught._

 _With all of my love,_

 _Your mother and queen_

I scoffed, walking over to toss the letter into the fire. Of course she would find a way to threaten me even with all of the distance between us. I sat on a blanket near the fire and felt my body warming from the flames. It was always so cold here, but I supposed that I would grow accustomed to it if I never found a way to leave. I placed my head on the nearby chair and felt myself slip into sleep.

"Princess. Princess Rosalie, Lord Royce has returned early! Wake up, princess." I was shaken awake, voices whispering in my ear.

I sat up and found two young girls knelt beside me and Alice standing behind them. "He wasn't supposed to be back until next week."

The girls' eyes lit up and they nodded, helping me to my feet. "He has returned early, princess, after news of your marriage reached him."

I nodded, sitting in a chair, "Leave myself and Alice to get ready, please."

The girls nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them. I handed Alice a brush and she began brushing through my hair. "Are you excited for the wedding, princess? I've heard that it will be taking place in just a few days."

I glanced back at Alice. "You are my lady now, Alice. If you speak word of things I say to anyone, it comes back to your head. I just want you to know that."

Alice paused beside me and her jaw dropped. "My princess, I am sorry if I've done wrong."

"No Alice, that isn't what I mean. I'm sorry that sounded harsh. I am not excited for this wedding, but nobody else may know that. When we are alone, I wish to not speak of Royce or this marriage."

Alice's eyes dropped and she began brushing my hair again. "My apologies, princess."

I gave her a small smile and nodded, "You wouldn't have known. This marriage is legal and that's all. There is not emotion behind it, though I must make it seem like there is for my sake."

Alice nodded and did her job in silent while I closed my eyes and imaged myself far away from this place. In another world where I could be happy with the man that I love.

Two guards came to escort me to the throne room where Lord Royce was waiting for me. Alice followed behind; our heels and the guards' armor seemed to be the only noise in the whole castle. They opened the large doors, allowing us to pass in front of them. We walked into the room and I bowed my head for Royce while Alice curtsied.

Royce laughed as I looked up to him and motioned toward Alice. "Doing charity while I've been gone, Rosalie?"

"I have appointed her as my lady since Isabella was unable to make the journey here."

He smirked. "And you chose a farm girl? Everyone can tell it no matter how you dress her up like a doll."

I placed my arm on her shoulder and excused her quietly to go back to her chambers. "You will not insult my ladies, my lord."

Royce's face hardened and he walked down to me, placed his lips at my ear. "You will not defy me and insult me in my throne room. Try it again and regret it once we are married."

I stepped back and stared at the anger in his eyes. "And when will the wedding take place, my lord?"

"In two days' time. No need to draw it out any further."

I nodded and watched his movements. "And will you be going out with troops again after that?"

Royce watched me for a moment before he answered. "Perhaps. It depends on where I am needed more."

I knew what that meant. Unless they needed him, he would be here to fuck his new wife. I took in a deep breath and forced a smile. "Of course, Lord Royce. If you would excuse me now, I'm needed to see to some touches on wedding arrangements." I walked out, not waiting on his answer and hurried down the halls. I would not let him see the tears fall down my cheeks.

Guards came four more times to summon me to Royce's throne room. I told them that I would be there momentarily, but I knew that I would not be going any time soon. He would only be wanting to reprimand me, and that could wait until a later time. I was just rising to go enjoy a hot bath when my chamber doors burst open. I turned around with a gasp, and froze at the sight of Royce standing in the doorway, guards nowhere nearby. "My lord," I greeted cautiously.

He stalked over to me, closing the door behind him and laughed in my face. "Now you used manners when talking to me, bitch?"

I stepped back from him, "Royce, you're drunk. I smell it all over you."

"What does it matter?" He stepped closer, looking up and down my body. "You are missing some layers, little princess."

My heart stopped at his words and I glanced toward the bath, "I was preparing for the bath."

He looked over and then back at me, trailing his eyes along my body. "Well don't let me stop you. Continue."

"I think you should leave, Royce."

He laughed, looking around my chambers. "This is _my_ home and you think you can tell me to leave? I give the commands here. If you won't listen, I'll do it myself." His hand reached up and grabbed the strings holding my thin bottom gown together.

I froze and tears formed in my eyes, "Royce, please don't"

"You don't order me, bitch. I want to see what my money paid for." He growled at me, pulling at the strings. My gown fell open and I lifted my hands to cover myself.

Royce yelled at me and gripped my arms tightly, forcing them away. He smirked at the sight of my unclothed body. "Well I'll admit I did mostly get what I paid for. Would be nice if these were bigger." He said, moving one hand to place it on my breast.

"Royce-" I began.

His hand cracked across my face, ending my sentence. "Shut up and maybe I won't hurt you…too bad."

Tears gathered and I froze, feeling his hands grabbing and rubbing my breasts. My nipples hardened at the cold air and he sighed, watching them. His fingers pulled and flicked my nipples. Royce pushed me over to the bed and pushed me onto it. I shook my head no, but he slapped me again. I felt myself go numb at his touch and turned my head away.

His hands were everywhere. They finished with my breasts and traced across my stomach, sliding along the tops of my legs. He slid one hand between my legs and swiped it across my womanhood, growling when he didn't feel the wetness I know he was expecting. "Don't like this, bitch?"

He licked his fingers, putting them back against me to try and create some wetness. I knew my body would end up betraying me and at least becoming a little wet down there, but not near enough to ease the pain that would come. He moved a finger into me and I turned my head away, tears rolling down my cheeks. His lips moved to my breast where he captured a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Before long, his clothes were falling off and I felt his hardness pressed against me. I squeezed my eyes closed, wishing to be anywhere but here. Royce growled and gripped my face, his fingers still covered in me. "Look at me, you slut. I know you're enjoying this."

I opened my eyes, pouring all of my hate out. He smirked at the look and pushed into me hard. I cried out at the pain and he just continued to move faster at the sound. His hands gripped my hips when I tried to move away, pulling me against him with every thrust. Tears fell in a stream down my cheeks, but Royce went faster and harder, grunting out every time.

After what felt like forever, he stilled inside of me and released his seed. I cried at the feeling and he pulled out of me, smirking at the fluids ruining my bed sheets. I saw the blood on him and found that I wasn't at all surprised that he had hurt me so. Royce put his clothes back on and scoffed, turning to leave my room. "You better be better than that on our wedding night."

I heard the door click behind him and I sat up slowly, seeing bruises already forming along the lower half of me. I used to bed posts to help me stand and I made my way over to the bath, still slightly warm. I sunk down into the water and wrapped my arms around me. I watched the water moving on the side of the tub and closed my eyes, wondering how long it would take someone to find me if I just slipped down and stopped breathing.

 **Please review and let me know thoughts (and all the ways you would want to torture Royce).**


End file.
